This invention relates to an apparatus and method of purification of a fusarium toxin.
Fusarium fungi can infect cereal grains, e.g., corn and animal feeds, e.g., hay, to produce fusarium toxins. Fusarium toxins are carcinogenic and can cause digestive disorders or kidney failure. Therefore, it is important to identify such infected plants before their consumption by animals.